inoubattlewanichijoukeinonakadefandomcom-20200213-history
Jurai Andō
|othernames = July Andou (in English) Ju-kun by Hatoko Kushikawa Ando-Chūni Chūni Stupid brother by Machi Andō (once) An-san by Chifuyu Himeki (Once) Darling by Mirei Kudō (Only in episode 2) |alias = Guiltia Sin Jurai |jpname = 安藤 寿来 (あんどう じゅらい) |romaji = Andō Jurai |gender = Male |status = Alive |eyecolor = Green |haircolor = Brown |manga debut = Chapter 1 |anime debut = Episode 1 |age = 16 |occupation = Student Superpower Human Chūni Syndrome Patient |school = Senkō Private High School |affiliation = Literature Club |writecolor = Teal|name = Jurai Andō|seiyū japanese = Nobuhiko Okamoto|ln debut = Chapter 1|relatives = Machi Andō (Older Sister)}} Jurai Andō ( Andō Jurai), also written as July Andou in English, is the main protagonist of Inō Battle wa Nichijō-kei no Naka de. His right hand is and has superpower called, "Dark and Dark". Appearance Jurai is a handsome tall teenage boy. He has unruly dark brown hair and his eye colour is green. He is usually seen wearing his school uniform, that consists of a red coat, white shirt, dark blue tie, white pants and light brown shoes. Sometimes, he pulls up the sleeve of his clothing on his right arm to the elbow whenever he uses his ability. Inou Battle Jurai full view.jpg|Full view of Jurai. Personality Jurai is a goofy boy and due to his Chūni Syndrome, he often falls into a world of his own making, to the annoyance of those around him. It is revealed that he was inspired to continue his Chūnibyō lifestyle in middle school by a certain silver-haired girl with glasses, which was later revealed to be Tomoyo. Because of this, he has developed a very care free personality that can often accept other peoples faults without much trouble. When he gained his superpower, he was excited, saying and even though it didn't do much, he still loved it all the same, because every guy wants one. Jurai also seems to be oblivious and dim to romance, due to the implied romantic feelings that Hatoko and Tomoyo have towards him in the anime. Also, Jurai is caring, kind and generally understanding of situations, making the girls in the club being attracted to him, even Mirei and Madoka, and he always tries to pep up his friends, whenever their are sad. Superpowers 'Dark and Dark': * Jurai's hand has a special power, which is a black blaze that is "darkness" itself. It is not actually hot (described as lukewarm), not able to burn anything and is not very reliable. 'Dark and Dark of the End/Inferno Gate: Maximum': * This is the final & secondary stage of Dark and Dark. This version of his superpower, which is hot unlike the first stage (which was described as 'lukewarm'). The new version is an eternal flame (which cannot be put out by anything) that burns everything including, the user. The pain is described as being inflicted all over the body especially the heart. Jurai cannot put the flame out once he has activated it, because of this to prevent the flame from burning him to death he has to cut his right hand off with a guillotine made by Chifuyu, then restored by Sayumi. Trivia * The person that spends the most time with Andō is Hatoko Kushikawa. * He is quite bad at cooking. * He's not allowed to buy his own clothing. Navigation Category:Character